Soul's aren't meant to be apart
by roxiedragon
Summary: The battle has ended, Harry is free to live his life. But tragedy strikes and his soul-mate is killed. How is meant to live with only half a soul? H/D


Chapter 4

**Souls aren't meant to be apart**

**Part 1: Goodbye**

_Just a random one-shot story I've had for awhile. Let me know what you think!!_

"AVADA KEDAVARA!" Harry yelled, putting all his strength behind the curse clutching his new wand with full determination. (If you read the books, you know why.)

Harry watched as his lifetime enemy fall to the ground, dead. He stared at the body for what seemed like an eternity, before being broken out of his trance when he heard someone calling his name.

He turned around to see who it was before breaking out in a full, true, happy smile that hadn't been on his face for quite a while.

"I did it. I can finally be free. Now there's nothing stopping us from living a good life." Harry said as he ran over to Draco and gave him a really tight hug which showed how much he loved him.

"I know, love. But the war isn't over yet." Draco said, returning the hug with all the love he had for the man.

Harry pulled away with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry. I got carried away. And you're right; we're still in a war."

"Hush now, Harry. You've done your bit, let the others do theirs." Draco half shouted, as thunder rolled over head and lightning struck the ground a few kilometres from where the battle was being placed; Hogwarts.

"But-" Harry stopped in horror as he saw Avery appear out of now where, grab hold of Draco and stabbed him in the back with a long, sharp knife.

Before Draco had even hit the ground, Harry had sent a killing curst at Avery, before grabbing Draco in his arms and slowly lowering him to the ground.

"Draco! Oh, god Draco. Please talk to me. Please! Your not allowed too leave me now—" Harry stopped mid-sentence as his fingers found a slight pulse. "Just hold in there, Draco. I love you so much, Draco Malfoy. Just hold on, love. Please for me." Harry whispered as he magically tried to fix the wound. All he had managed was for the blood flow to slow down, but for some reason it just didn't seem to be healing.

"Harry…" Draco whispered softly.

"Oh god, Draco. I thought-"

"Sshh, Harry. I don't have much time left I can feel it. No Harry, you can't heal me. It's too late, the dagger was cursed. I just want you to know that I love you always. It was more than love; you're my soul mate Harry… I wish I could have lived longer… It's ironic isn't it?" Draco said with a shaky laugh, that had Harry even more worried. "Everytime you find happiness in life, there will always be something on the other side of the hill that will always ruin it."

"Quiet, Draco. Don't say those things. You're going to hold on and get healed and were going to live together forever, like we always planned to."

"No, Harry. I want you to promise me something."

Harry looked like he was going to keep up his rant, but closed his mouth and swallowed at the desperate and scared look on his beloved. "Anything."

"Promise me that you'll give me a proper burial and that you'll never forget me, forget what we had. Promise me, Harry." Draco said desperately as he felt himself getting weaker.

"But-"

"Please promise me," Draco said with a desperate plea.

"I…I promise," Harry said with tears running down his face.

"Goodbye Harry. I'll always love you…you're in my heart always." Draco said as he closed his eyes for the last time, finally giving into the blackness.

Overhead the thunder got louder and the sky let loose, letting down a heavy downpour. Harry, with tears continuously running down his face, leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, one last time. Once lips met lips, Draco's spirit left his body to go to a place where he wouldn't have to wait long for the other half of his soul to join him and become one again, just how its suppose to be.

**Part 2: Together as onecenterbu**

_Three days later; i_

Harry stood up near the altar, with a sheet of paper and a small bottle of potion. His face was pale, tear stained and his eyes showed no emotion. Today was the day, were everyone (on the light side) died in battle were to be buried. All the death eaters were put into a pile, after identifying them, where they then put the pile of bodies on fire.

It was afternoon and the massive funeral of the day was over, but everyone still stayed as Harry announced there is to be one more person to say goodbye to before the day is over.

Harry put his wand next to his neck and raised his voice to be held.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Today has been a long and sad day for us all. But the day is not over yet, as one more person is yet to be said 'goodbye' to. Most of you are probably wondering 'why not have his funeral with the rest' or 'how come he gets to be buried differently'. I'm here to tell you the reason why.

"The person we are saying 'goodbye' to soon is none other than my soul mate…Draco Malfoy. (Here there were some side glances but Harry was grateful no-one actually said anything.) As most of you know, when your soul mate leaves you, life seems pointless. But Draco made me promise to give him a proper burial, and I will give him his last dying wish.

"Draco was an arrogant, spoilt, handsome prick to those who knew him that attended Hogwarts. To tell you the truth, that is how I first thought of him, until last year. Last year, I got to see the true Draco Lucius Malfoy as a caring, passionate and loving person. He had many dreams and goals like the rest of us, but because of this unfortunate incident he couldn't fulfil them.

"When you lose half of your soul, you don't want to live. Life is useless; I mean what's there to live for? Friends, family a chance of another love, living old, making your dreams come true? Yes, most people will normally stay around for those reasons but they are only half there.

"I thought long and hard about whether I should stay here or join my soul mate over the past 3 days. And I decided…that I would join him. All my dreams, goals and happiness came from Draco, without him I feel lost…empty.

"So right now is not just Draco's funeral but also mine. Here in my hands I have our wills and a potion. Normally I wouldn't even dare do something like what I'm doing now, but I can't live life like this any longer. You also must promise me something, that you will bury me next to my love, Draco."

"I want you to remember not only Harry Potter, the saviour of the world, but also his soul mate Draco Malfoy. Goodbye my friends, it was nice knowing you while I had the chance."

Harry then stood up, looked at everyone's pale, shock, and sadden faces before raising the bottle to his lips and drinking the whole thing. The poison was quick; Harry Potter was dead before the bottle had hit the floor.

_1 year later;i_

Hermione and Ron stood over Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's grave, reading the plaque that read _'One soul was torn into two, two sprits that were never meant to be apart, now reunited together for eternity.'i_

"It isn't fair." Hermione whispered with watery eyes.

Ron put an arm around her shoulders to help comfort them. "I know, nothing ever seemed to go right for Harry did it?"

"At least his happy now."

"I know, love."

"I guess it's true when they say that 'souls aren't meant to be apart.'"

"Hey Hermione?" Ron asked softly.

"Hmm?" Hermione replied even more softly.

"Do you ever think we could be soul mates?"

Hermione looked up at her husband and spoke truthfully. "I don't need to think about that. Cause I knew from the moment that I realized I loved you that you meant more than to me than any other guy ever could."

Ron smiled softly at his wife, with his shining with happiness. "I love you, Hermione."

And at that moment both Ron and Hermione thoroughly understood Harry's and Draco's love, however unusual it was, and agreed with the plaque that read, and forever will, _'One soul was torn into two, two spirits that were never meant to be apart, now reunited together for eternity.'i_


End file.
